1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for electronic equipment for containing electronic equipment in which a substrate unit is perpendicularly plugged into a motherboard by way of a connector, as well as to a communication device which selectively employs, for connection of a communication cable, a telecommunication wiring mode and a LAN wiring mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic equipment is configured such that a substrate unit is perpendicularly plugged into a motherboard by way of a connector. In the electronic equipment, the motherboard is fixed to the inside of an enclosure. In particular, JP-A-2003-101263 discloses a configuration in which a motherboard is placed horizontally, and a plurality of expansion boards, which are disposed upright on an expansion unit, are attached to and detached from the motherboard. The expansion unit attaches and detaches all the expansion boards to and from the motherboard simultaneously. The expansion boards are guided on guide rails provided inside the enclosure, to thus be inserted and removed by way of an attachment opening formed in a front-side plate of the enclosure.
An enclosure for electronic equipment disclosed in JP-A-4-053035 is configured such that a motherboard is disposed at a deeper side, and guide rails are disposed on an inner top face and inner bottom face thereof. A panel to be plugged-in the motherboard is guided on the guide rails in an upright position to thus be inserted from the near side.